The Copycat
by FaustRoW
Summary: When a young auror witnesses a grisly murder, he starts going after the killer, realizing a horrible truth during the investigation...
1. Chapter 1: Another day at the office

Faust Jonathan Rowland was a 23-year-old British man who grew up in a normal family, in the suburbs of London, watched cartoons and played hide and seek with other kids. After graduating, he sought to advance his education in hopes of gaining a chance at a better career, just like everyone else. He was a fan of Star Wars, watched football, cheered for Chelsea FC, drank Guinness, paid bills, had an English breakfast every morning, traveled by public transport and went to work every day except weekends. But he was, by no means, an ordinary man.

Faust was an auror, and a pretty good one, at that. In two years spent in the Auror Office, his status went from F.N.G. to 'that young lad who brought down the Chimera gang and solved the Manchester Butcher case'. He wouldn't admit it openly, but he enjoyed being in the spotlight of fame in the Auror Office. Despite being young, he meant business, and he wanted his skeptical and deprecatory older colleagues to know that. More than anything, though, he enjoyed the proud moment when his boss, Harry James Potter, congratulated him personally after his first successful operation. Faust was by no means a braggart, but who wouldn't be proud of themselves when a legend pats you on the back.

**19th August 2017, London, Great Britain.**

'… _really happy here,_

_With this lonely game we play…'_

Faust heard the music coming from the earphones, but he wasn't listening to it. He heard this song a thousand times already. It was a long day at the office, and all he could think about was getting home, pouring a glass of scotch and unwinding by the fireplace. Soon he would make a sharp turn left and then forward another 150 meters, towards Charing Cross Station. He took off his earphones and turned off the music on his brand-new Samsung phone. There was no point in listening to the same bloody song every evening. He took a sharp turn left. Now he just has to…

- '_This is Central to all officers near Charing Cross station, spells cast near Craig's Court,, is anyone able to investigate, over?'_, the vibe sounded off in Faust's head. Vibes were telepathic messages widely used in the wizarding world for quick communication.

- '_Central, this is auror Rowland, I'm on it.'_, Faust responded telepathically.

Faust sighed and turned back, going through the street of Great Scotland Yard. He took a turn right, and after passing the Silver Cross pub, turned right again. Going deeper into Craig's Court, he started hearing cries echoing from a nearby backstreet:

- '_No, wait! Stop! Please!'_

A green flash lit up the brick walls. Faust pulled out his wand and ran up to the narrow backstreet.

The sight was gruesome. A hooded, tall figure was holding a circlet that was emanating a faint light. Before the figure lay a mutilated heap of meat and skin, which was missing an arm. And a leg. And its face. The hooded figure raised its wand and pointed it at Faust. He took cover behind the wall just as a green bolt flashed by his head. When he peeked around the corner, the wavy cloak of the murderer was already disappearing into the shadows. Faust nonverbally cast _Lumos _and gave chase.

- '_Central, this is auror Rowland, I'm in pursuit of a murder suspect between Craig's Court and Great Scotland Yard. Requesting reinforcements.'_, Faust vibed to Central.

Just when Faust thought he had him cornered, the murderer cast the _Ascendio_ spell, which propelled him onto the rooftops. The young auror followed. As he ran across the rooftops, he showered the suspect with a flurry of spells, each one blocked by the _Protego_ spell.

- 'Stop, you bloody cunt!', Faust shouted at the murderer, though he wasn't expecting him to cooperate.

In the blink of an eye, extremely nimbly, the murderer jumped across the wide gap between two buildings, and just as Faust was getting ready to jump after him, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg that threw him off balance. He jumped and slammed into the wall, barely grabbing the edge of the roof. His leg was bleeding. As he tried pulling himself up, a spell cast by the fleeing suspect blew off the bricks beneath Faust's right hand. He heard the echoes of the vanishing footsteps as he clung to the edge with his left hand.

'Oh, fuck me sideways.', he said before the brick wall slipped from underneath his fingers.

* * *

The bed at St Mungo's was more than comfortable, despite it being a hospital bed. As Faust slowly opened his eyes, two blurry figures stood over him. One of them said:

- 'You awake, mate? How many fingers do you see?'

- 'Piss off, Ed.', Faust replied.

- 'Yeah, he's awake', Ed exclaimed to the other auror.

- 'What happened? Sherlock Holmes finally slip and fall?', the other auror asked

- 'Is that supposed to be a pun, William?', Faust said, looking at his aching leg. 'What happened? Did you catch the suspect?'

- 'He got away.', Ed replied. 'We found you unconscious and with a broken leg in an alley not far from Northumberland Avenue.'

- 'How long was I out?'

- 'Thirteen hours straight.', said the Healer that had just entered the room. 'Your leg is fixed up, you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning. But don't expect to get back in action for at least a year. Your leg was literally torn to shreds, and if you strain it too much, you'll wound it permanently.'

* * *

- 'A year! A whole bloody year! I'll have to take sick leave for a full. Bloody. Year!', Faust was furious.

Harry, the head of the Auror Office, sat at his desk in a cozy office, fingers clasped. He listened to the young auror with an amused look on his face, his lips stretching in a mild smile.

- 'With all due respect, chief, I don't think it's funny. What am I supposed to do for a whole year? I'm not about to sit at home like a bloody hermit!'

- 'Well, since you're so eager to be useful, I might have something for you. It won't be as exciting, but it may be a nice experience.'

- 'Sure, whatever it is, I accept… Um… So, what is it?'

Harry smirked and said:

- 'Pack your bags. You're going back to school.'


	2. Chapter 2: Home away from home

**26th August 2017, Scotland, Great Britain**

- 'The body was mangled to the extent that aurors had a hard time identifying the victim, but after a while, the corpse was identified as a Muggle homeless person. Time of death was around 22:00 hours, physical appearance of the suspect is unknown except for the fact that he wore a black cloak and hood, blah blah blah…', mumbled Faust.

A sigh of disappointment escaped his mouth. Nothing. Not even the slightest clue as to who the killer is.

As he lifted his gaze from the Ministry report and looked into the window, a familiar face stared back, a young man of pale skin, dark hair, distinctive eyebrows, thin lips and brown-green eyes. The train smoothly glided across the beautiful Scottish landscapes. It appeared that Faust was the only passenger onboard. It was unusual for the train on Platform 9-3/4 to be transporting people on request, but when that request comes from the head of the Auror Office and goes straight into the office of the Minister for Magic, it's not likely to be denied.

When he stepped off the train and onto the platform, he saw a single carriage pulled by thestrals waiting for him. The gray-haired, hunch-backed caretaker, Mr. Filch, was standing beside the carriage and grumbling about Ministry requests and bad weather. Faust levitated his coffers onto the carriage and sat inside. With a tug, the carriages started going along an old, familiar path. It was already evening, but after only a few minutes, a nostalgic sight befell Faust's eyes. A dark lake, circled by mountains, and in the middle of it all, an old, grey castle adorned by tall, pointy towers. One look towards the West Tower, and Faust could feel the blue-bronze tie around his neck, smell the blue woolen scarf, hear the murmur of his fellow classmates and see the night sky painted on the ceiling of the Ravenclaw common room. Six years ago he left this place. Now he is coming back to it. A tear of joy slid down his cheek and a smile adorned his face as he stepped out of the carriage and onto the school grounds once more.

Hogwarts. Home away from home.

* * *

Truth be told, he was a bit nervous about seeing all the people he already knew. The people who taught him everything he knows, who graded his homework, held his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams, who were a major part of his life. People whom he will have to start addressing as – colleagues. Mr. Filch took Faust's coffers and started dragging them towards his future office. Faust stood in front of the staffroom door, gathering his nerves to enter it. After three minutes or so, he raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, a tall man, almost forty years old, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, opened them. Neither Faust nor the Herbology professor were surprised to see each other. Instead, they both smiled and hugged each other like old friends do. They were, after all, colleagues in the Auror Office, if only for a short time.

'Oh, it's good to see you again, Neville.', said Faust.

'Likewise.', professor Longbottom responded

'How's Hannah? Still running the Leaky Cauldron?'

'Yes. Business has been going well, as always. Come, let me introduce you to the other teachers. You know some of them, but there have been many changes in the staff…'

'Yes, I can see.'

Faust stood in the middle of the well lit staffroom, while the professors gathered to greet their new colleague. The ghost of professor Cuthbert Beans was still around, teaching History of Magic. Professor Oliver Wood, teaching flying, was there, too. Sybill Trelawney, although much older than he remembered her, was still around to bother students with her visions of 'something _**dark**_ and _**dangerous**_'. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, and many more were still there, at Hogwarts. Faust greeted them all, but he noticed a few people were missing. He also noticed a few new faces.

'Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick retired some time after you graduated from Hogwarts.', said Neville.

'Pity, I was wondering how my old Head of House was doing.'

'Yes… Well, anyway, this is professor Xanthia Bottomley, she teaches Transfigurations.', the middle-aged woman nodded after Neville's introduction. Faust nodded back. 'This is Seth Dedworth, the Charms professor.' The pale-skinned man wearing a black robe slightly nodded, out of sheer courtesy. He didn't seem like the overly friendly type, and something in Faust's head shouted 'SLYTHERIN' every time he gazed into the man's void-black eyes. His black medium-length hair was neatly combed and split from right to left, and he wore a neat full goatee.

'Nice to meet you.', said Faust.

'And last but not least, this is professor Eve Morgan. She's the Potions teacher.', said Neville.

The young woman seemed somehow familiar to Faust. Her wavy blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, and her soothing sky-blue eyes gleamed in the light coming from the nearby fireplace. She smiled and raised her hand. Faust took it and squeezed it gently.

'Don't I know you from somewhere?', Faust asked her. 'What house were you in?'

'Gryffindor.', she replied.

'Right, you were one of professor Slughorn's favorite students. He used to talk about you all the time. I think you were, what, third year when I just came to Hogwarts?'

'Second, if my memory serves me well. Seriously, you offend me, do I really look that old?', she said and smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted by the moaning sound of the staffroom door. In the doorway stood a tall, slim man in an elegant blue robe. He was bald, and the only hair on his head were his white bushy eyebrows. He wore a golden ring on his left hand, as always. Faust knew this man. It was his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'So, the prodigal student returns. You never could resist the temptation of knowledge, I knew it would drag you back here sooner or later.', the man said slowly.

Faust firmly shook the man's hand and said:

'It's good to see you again, sir.'

'You too, dear lad. It seems you have come to replace me as the D.A.D.A. professor. I know there were times when you imagined this moment while you were a student here.'

'Well, when I heard I got the offer for the position, I wondered what happened to you. When I heard…'

'Yes, me, Basil Cinderford, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, can you imagine, ho ho.', the man laughed.

'There are none more fitting for the position, sir.', said Faust.

'Stop sucking up to me, you're not getting a raise.', said Basil. Both men laughed. 'Anyway, welcome back to Hogwarts. We all wish you a very warm welcome, and are excited to work with you as our equal in this proud school.'

As the staff members welcomed Faust back to Hogwarts, the Whomping Willow waved lightly in the late summer night breeze, covering the hidden passage to the Shrieking Shack. The hoops and towers of the Quidditch Pitch stood stoically on the school grounds. The Fat Lady's attempts of 'singing' filled out the halls connected to the moving Grand Staircase, while the other portraits near the Lady covered their ears. The ominous blue flames illuminated the dungeons, the floating candles in the Great Hall were lit, shining their light into the night sky on the ceiling above them. As Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, chopped wood in front of his hut near the Forbidden Forest, a Barn Owl flew past his head and went straight towards the Owlery.

Everything was as Faust remembered. Only the faces were either fresh, or a few years older than he remembered them.

* * *

Faster than anyone expected, the morning of 1st September dawned at Hogwarts. The whole castle was teeming with preparations for the new school year. If the school's clock was to be trusted, the Hogwarts Express had already left the Platform 9-3/4 an hour ago, and it would arrive at the Hogsmeade Station in the early evening. Hagrid was already preparing the boats, which the first year students will sail in across the Black Lake and towards the castle, as was the tradition every year. The house-elves were working very hard in the kitchens below, preparing food for the Welcoming Feast.

Faust had already finished setting up his stuff in his new office, which was located in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower. He still had only one problem: He had never taught anyone before, and didn't know how to formulate the curriculum plan for the lessons.

'I was thinking of showing them _Protego_, but they're just eleven years old, none of them even know how to hold a wand properly, and the Shield Hex is a moderately complicated spell. So maybe I'll start with an introductory class tomorrow, and then follow it with a lesson about the Green Sparks spell…', Faust consulted with Neville.

'Good idea. Then you should show them _Mucus ad Nauseam_, and then perhaps a lesson about Hags.', Neville responded.

'Exactly. I'll have to spend approximately three lessons for each topic, and after Hags, I was thinking about _Flipendo_.

'Sounds like you've got it all figured out.'

'Well, I'll just be following Quentin Trimble's textbook, I guess.'

'Well, you're still inexperienced in the work of a teacher, so that would be the smartest thing to do. Oh, there's Headmaster Basil. I have to ask him something, I'll talk to you later, ok?'

'Alright, Neville, see you later.'

Faust turned right after the stairs and went straight into the Great Hall. Seth Dedworth and Eve Morgan were setting up the decorations.

'Oh, hey, how's it going?', asked Eve.

'My head's already spinning from organizing lessons and adjusting the timetable with the other professors.', Faust responded.

'You've only just begun. Don't tell me that an auror can't handle a little pressure. You'll be teaching kids, not chasing after dark wizards.', Seth exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

'Yeah that's what scares me the most. Blasting someone with a spell is easy. Teaching eleven year old newly-revealed wizards how **not** to blast each other is a lot harder. By the way, Eve, now that professor Flitwick is gone, who's gonna be the new Head of House Ravenclaw?'

'Why, you are, of course!', she said cheerfully.

Faust raised his head and gazed at the blue and bronze banner hanging above the Great Table. The eagle, proudly spreading its wings across it, was staring back at him. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.', Faust remembered the Ravenclaw slogan.


	3. Chapter 3: Sins of the father

**1st September 2017**

Faust was amused as he looked at the small eleven year-olds marching into the Great Hall behind Professor Seth with amazed looks on their faces. The Sorting Hat had already been placed on its stool, waiting to sort new students into their houses.

Now that Faust thought of it, it was certainly weird sitting at the professors' table, looking at the students. It seemed like only a few months ago he was one of those children, waiting in line, nervous, excited, and afraid at the same time. '_Dear Mr. Rowland, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_', the words written in ink flashed before his eyes. When Faust was done reminiscing, the Sorting Hat was already singing its song about the four founders under the flickering light coming from the floating candles. He cast his gaze down the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at the Hat. Not a single sound could be heard, except echoes of the Hat's voice, bouncing of the stone walls.

All the fuss about preparing for the Welcoming Ceremony left Faust hungry. '_I hope the pudding and the chocolate gateau are as good as ever. Haven't had those for a long time._', Faust thought.

The song's ending was followed by a huge applause. Seth pulled out the list of newcomers and started reading.

'Anna Abrams.', said Seth in an annoyed tone. The hall went completely silent.

'SLYTHERIN!'

A roaring applause sounded off from the long table on the far right side of the Great Hall.

'Andrew Atkinson.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

This time the table under the yellow and black banner was on its feet. The boy smiled as he walked towards his classmates' welcoming arms.

'_I don't know why you're smiling, boy._', Faust thought, '_You've just become one of the most boring and uninteresting –_'

'Albus Potter.'

All eyes in the Great Hall were on the small boy, who slowly walked towards the Sorting Hat, wishing deep down inside that the Hat's decision doesn't begin with the letter 'S'. His bright green eyes glowed in the candlelight as he awaited the Hat's decision.

'GRYFFINDOR!', the Hat shouted.

'Well, that's one more Potter under my banner. What can I say – my house is a magnet for legends.', Eve said.

'You're starting to sound like Slughorn.', Faust whispered to her. He suddenly remembered the promise he gave to Harry. Despite working with him for only two years, Faust earned Harry's trust and friendship from the very start of his career as an auror. Accordingly, he knew the Potter and Weasley families very good, and was often invited to dinners at both families' homes. '_I know you're under no obligation to do so, but please, when you get to Hogwarts – look after mine and Ron's children in any way you can. You and Neville are the only people over there that I can trust._' That's what Harry asked of him. '_Harry, you and Ron are my friends. I will be more than happy to fulfill your request. Have no worries._', his own words rang out in his head.

Faust knew this favor wasn't asked lightly. For a school, Hogwarts sure was an extremely dangerous place at times.

* * *

'_Well, being a professor isn't really all **that** hard._', Faust thought after a week spent teaching at his former school. He was terrified at first, but started enjoying it very soon. After some time, he thought that he made the wrong career choice of being an auror. When he told that to Neville, he responded that it's exactly what he himself thought after a few years spent in the Auror Office.

'Oh yeah', said Faust, 'little James Sirius Potter told me to tell you that Harry and Ginny send you their love, and that he was too ashamed to tell you this himself.'

Neville laughed and told him that they should go visit them during the first break they get, to which Faust agreed.

That afternoon, when he walked out of his office in the DADA Tower, Faust saw a classroom full of young students wearing black robes, each and every one of those decorated with either a red and gold or a green and silver badge.

'Okay, class, let's see how well you've learned the Green Sparks spell. All of you stand next to that wall at the back of the classroom.', Faust said. The students started standing up, and soon, the classroom was filled with an orchestra of screeching chairs. Faust pulled out his wand, a thing of beauty, 12 and a half inches long, made of black walnut and with a dragon heartstring core, and used it to levitate all the desks and chairs towards one of the classroom walls.

'Now, you'll come forward one by one and cast the spell at me. Anyone breaks anything in the classroom and I'm deducting house points.', Faust said with a serious face. He knew very well that the Green Sparks spell was completely harmless, but he loved the terrified looks on their faces.

'Oh, stop teasing the kids, will you?', a familiar gentle voice sounded off from the door. Eve Morgan stepped into the classroom with a smile on her face.

Faust nodded with a smile, then turned towards the students and said:

'Alright, c'mon, who wants to go first?'

Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, stepped forward with her wand raised. After performing the gesture, a pure green ball flew towards Faust, which he effortlessly blocked. '_A beginner's spell, but it was perfect, as expected from the daughter of Hermione Weasley nee Granger._', he thought.

After everyone took their turn, Faust levitated the desks and chairs back to their places, and the students sat.

'Professor?', Abby Higgs, a Slytherin girl, raised her hand.

'Yes, Mrs. Higgs?', Faust responded.

'Is it true that you were an auror before you came to Hogwarts to teach?'

Faust sighed and said:

'Yes, Mrs. Higgs, it is.'

'_That little girl asks too many questions_.', he thought. 'Okay', he spoke to the class, 'For your next lesson, read about Hags from your textbooks. We'll be discussing them on Wednesday.' Abby's hand was in the air again.

'Sir?'

'Yes, Abby?'

'Is it true that your father fought at the Battle of Hogwarts?'

Faust's face froze for a moment, his mouth half-open, before he spoke again:

'Class dismissed.'

The students took their bags, stood up, and left the classroom in silence. Faust walked up to one of the windows and looked through it, not paying attention to Eve, who was walking up to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Faust interrupted her:

'Yes, he did.'

'What?'

'My father', Faust said, 'he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. My mother urged him not to go, but he would hear nothing of it. 'My companions need me', he said. That was the last time I saw him alive. This very building was his grave. I was only four when it happened.'

'I am sorry for your loss… I lost someone to the Battle, too. My mother. My father is a Muggle, but if she didn't stop him, he would've come with her, too. The only reason he didn't was that my mother told him to think about what would happen to me if I lost both of my parents.', Eve said. Faust was still looking out the window. She continued:

'Your father was probably a very brave man. Many people gave their lives to protect this school and its students that day.'

Faust lowered his head and closed his eyes, his arms crossed behind his back. Without looking at Eve, he said:

'My father was a Death Eater.'

The two of them stood in complete silence, before Faust raised his head and walked out of the classroom and into his office, closing the doors behind him. Eve stood there, speechless and shocked, only now realizing the weight of the words she told Faust, only now realizing with what force they must've hit him.

* * *

**9th September 2017**

Faust walked up the tall staircase leading to the Ravenclaw Common Room in the West Tower. At the top of the staircase was a large wooden door with no handle, only a knocker in the shape of an eagle. Faust knocked on the door.

'_**Voiceless it cries**_

_**Wingless it flutters,**_

_**Toothless bites**_

_**Mouthless mutters.**_', the eagle said.

'The Wind', Faust responded to the riddle.

When he opened the door, his eyes met with an all too familiar sight. A group of students were sitting around a table, doing homework and studying. Two young Ravenclaws sat in by the fireplace and played Wizard Chess. A group of third years were standing next to the harpsichord and cello and exchanging chocolate frog cards. William Davis, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, was bragging to a fourth year girl about how they were going to win this year's Quidditch Cup. The students closest to the entrance door went silent when Faust entered the common room.

'A little attention, if you will...', he said. The rest of the students stopped their activities and turned their heads towards their Head of House. Everyone – except Davis, who was still bragging to the clearly annoyed, but still slightly amused girl.

'Casanova!', Faust said loudly. Davis quickly looked at Faust, and then froze in place as he blushed. A few girls in the common room giggled.

'Now that my presence is acknowledged – a few announcements.', Faust said. 'I talked to Professor Dedworth and Headmaster Basil, and we've come to an agreement that the Dueling Club will be opened during the last week of September, so, if anyone wants to enlist, they can do so during the week before that, from the 17th to the 23rd September. Also, the first Quidditch match in this year has been scheduled, and it will be on the 11th October. We'll be playing against Hufflepuff. Davis – at the end of the year, I want to see Ravenclaw's crest on that Cup, is that clear? You'll gather your team and begin practices at least three times a week, starting tomorrow. Understood?'

Davis nodded excitedly.

'Alright then, I'll see you all at the dinner.', Faust said and walked out of the common room.

After dinner, Faust sat at the Great Table and sipped wine, thinking about how the house-elves outdid themselves with the dessert this evening. He was thinking about going to Hagrid's after this, the old half-giant probably got a few new stories to tell since the last time they saw each other.

'I'm sorry.', a voice spoke out to his left.

'Huh?', he looked to the left and saw Eve playing with her food.

'I'm sorry for saying what I did yesterday, at your classroom.'

'It's okay. You had no way of knowing. Besides, you didn't ask me anything. I started the talk on the subject.'

'You knew I was going to ask you anyway.'

'Even so, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I probably looked an overly dramatic teenager when I walked out on you. It was rude of me to do so.'

A moment of silence followed, before Faust broke it:

'It's just that I'm really tired of being judged because of my father's deeds. I was always the black sheep in the Auror Office because of that. Harry Potter was the first one who recognized me for who I am, not for who my father was, and I'm grateful for that. I usually don't like talking about my dad.'

'You needn't be ashamed of him, nor should you hide the fact about who your father was.', Eve said. For a moment, she was afraid that she had somehow offended Faust again, but was relieved when he smiled and said:

'I suppose you're right. Besides, I believe he might've been a good man, once. Perhaps he still was at the end of things. He was young and foolish, and a hard-boiled idealist when he joined the Dark Lord. And when you join him, there's only one way out. Even if he bailed on them, the Eaters still would've hunted him down, and killed him, along with me and mom. Maybe he did what he did only to protect the two of us. I can only hope so.'

Eve raised her cup filled with pumpkin juice and said:

'To our parents.'

'To our parents.', Faust responded and tapped her cup with his.


End file.
